


helping is caring

by Mathiiel



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Happy Ending, M/M, Translation, sort of spoilers, thomas helped newt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathiiel/pseuds/Mathiiel
Summary: « Tue-moi ou je te tuerai. Tue-moi ! Fais-le ! »« Newt… »« Fais-le avant que je ne devienne l’un d’entre eux ! »« Je – »« TUE-MOI ! » Et puis les yeux de Newt s’éclairèrent, comme s’il avait gagné un dernier soupir de santé mentale, et sa voix s’adoucit. « S’il te plaît, Tommy. S’il te plaît. »Et c’était à ce moment-là que Thomas était revenu à la réalité, il ne pouvait pas tuer Newt. Son cœur battant fortement à son oreille, Thomas l’embrassa.OUThomas n’appuya jamais sur la détente.





	helping is caring

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [helping is caring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254791) by [obliviate1d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obliviate1d/pseuds/obliviate1d), [thominewt (obliviate1d)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obliviate1d/pseuds/thominewt). 



> Cette fic est une traduction de l'histoire "helping is caring" de thominewt (obliviate1d). Merci à l'auteur de m'avoir autorisé de la traduire et de la partager dans une autre langue que l'anglais.

« Viens avec moi », supplia Thomas. « Je t’attacherai si ça te fait du bien. »

Le visage de Newt s’endurcit soudainement et ses mots éclatèrent de rage. « Tais-toi, sale traître ! Tu n’as pas lu mon mot ? Tu ne peux pas faire une dernière chose pour moi ? Faut être le héros, comme d’habitude ? Je te déteste, je t’ai toujours détesté ! »

 _Il ne le pense pas_ , se dit Thomas avec fermeté. Mais ce n’étaient que des mots. « Newt… »

Puis Newt l’insulta à nouveau. Et  _ça faisait mal_. Cela faisait plus mal que n’importe quel lanceur ou les balles d’arme à feu qu’il n’avait jamais eu la malchance de ressentir. Lawrence voulait mettre fin à Newt. Thomas l’arrêta. Puis Newt le repéra.

« Je te déteste, Tommy. » Il n’était qu’à quelques pas de là et Thomas fit un pas en arrière, la souffrance éprouvée au sujet de Newt se transformant en peur. « Je te déteste, je te déteste, je te déteste ! » Newt cria et se précipita vers l’avant. Une munition de lanceur provient de la camionnette, mais il le manqua. Thomas était gelé sur place, et Newt le plaqua au sol. Il lutta pour remplir ses poumons pendant que son ami grimpe sur lui et l’épingla.

« Je devrais t’arracher les yeux », dit Newt en aspergeant Thomas de salive. « T’apprendre une leçon de stupidité. Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? Tu t’attendais à un maudit câlin ? Hein ? Un bon moment pour parler du bon temps dans la clairière ? »

Thomas secoua la tête, saisi par la terreur.

Et Newt lui dit pourquoi il boitait. « Alby m’a trouvé et m’a ramené à la clairière juste avant la fermeture des portes. Je détestais cet endroit, Tommy. Je détestais chaque seconde de chaque jour. Et c’était … ta …  _faute_  ! »

Newt se tordit soudainement et saisit Thomas par la main qui tenait le pistolet. Il le tira vers lui, le forçant jusqu’à ce que le bout du pistolet soit pressé contre son propre front. « Maintenant, fais amende honorable ! Tue-moi avant que je devienne un de ces monstres cannibales. Tue-moi ! Je  _t’ai_  fait confiance pour le mot ! Personne d’autre. Maintenant, fais-le ! »

Thomas essaya de retirer ses mains, mais Newt était trop fort. « Je ne peux pas, Newt, je ne peux pas. »

« Fais amende honorable ! Repens-toi de ce que tu as fait ! » Les mots l’avaient déchiré, tout son corps tremblait. Puis sa voix retomba dans un murmure urgent et dur. « Tue-moi, espèce de lâche. Prouve que tu peux faire ce qu’il faut. Sors-moi de ma misère. »

Les mots horrifièrent Thomas. « Newt, peut-être qu’on peut – »

« Tais-toi ! Tais-toi, c’est tout ! Je te faisais confiance ! Maintenant, fais-le ! »

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Fais-le. »

« Je ne peux pas ! » Comment Newt pourrait-il lui demander de faire quelque chose comme ça ? Comment pourrait-il tuer un de ses meilleurs amis ?

« Tue-moi ou je te tuerai. Tue-moi ! Fais-le ! »

« Newt… »

« Fais-le avant que je ne devienne l’un d’entre eux ! »

« Je – »

« TUE-MOI ! » Et puis les yeux de Newt s’éclairèrent, comme s’il avait gagné un dernier soupir de santé mentale, et sa voix s’adoucit. « S’il te plaît, Tommy. S’il te plaît. »

Et c’était à ce moment-là que Thomas était revenu à la réalité,  _il ne pouvait pas tuer Newt_. Son cœur battant fortement à son oreille et Thomas l’embrassa. C’était un baiser de dents, de force et de désespoir. Et c’était fini dès le début. L’arme, qui était à l’origine sur le front de Newt, tomba à plat et en toute sécurité entre leurs poitrines.

« Je ne peux pas le faire, espèce d’enfoiré ! » Dit Thomas, sa voix un peu plus tremblante qu’il aurait voulue. « Je ne peux pas le faire. » Répéta-t-il. Et Newt le regarda fixement, les yeux pleins de choc et, peut-être, de désappointement. « Tu sais que je ne peux pas le faire. »

« Non, je sais que tu ne peux pas. Tu es un putain de lâche. Me laissant ici pour pourrir et se retourner pour être le héros. » Et avec cela Newt s’éloigna, sa boiterie semblait s’aggraver. Mais même avec l’air qui bourdonnait bruyamment, Thomas jura qu’il avait entendu Newt dire « Au revoir, Tommy. »

Et quand Newt était assez loin, sa silhouette assez floue, Lawrence lui disant de monter dans la putain de voiture, Thomas courut et courut vers Newt. Thomas ne le laissera pas partir, pas cette fois. Thomas saisit son poignet, un peu plus dur que nécessaire, et le serra dans ses bras. « Ne pars pas, Newt. S’il te plaît. » Murmura-t-il alors que sa main bougeait pour se placer dans les cheveux de Newt. « Je ne peux pas te laisser partir. Pas cette fois-ci. Viens avec moi. Viens avec nous. » Newt s’immobilisa dans les bras de Thomas. Ses mains se serraient en poignets à ses côtés. Mais Thomas n’abandonnait pas. Il baissa la tête, de sorte qu’elle repose sur l’épaule droite de Newt. « J’ai besoin que tu viennes avec moi, Newt. S’il te plaît. Je t’attacherai s’il te faut. Viens avec moi. » Thomas suppliait maintenant et il  _sentait_  Newt se détendre légèrement dans ses bras. « Viens avec moi, et je te promets, nous trouverons le remède. Je promets que tout ira bien. »

Il resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes, et Thomas était sûr que tous les deux se rendaient compte qu’il pleurait sur l’épaule de Newt.

Thomas entendit à peine le mot « Okay » qui sortit de la bouche de Newt, mais il était maintenant certain que Newt le serrait dans ses bras.

Ils étaient restés comme ça.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

« Teresa ! » Cria Thomas, un son surnaturel qui, d’une manière ou d’une autre, s’éleva au-dessus de tout malgré le bruit sourd de l’immeuble qui s’effondrait. Il se précipita vers elle. Son visage était couvert de sang, son bras avait l’air écrasé. Il cria de nouveau son nom et, dans son esprit, il vit Chuck tomber par terre, couvert de sang, et Newt,  _oh, Newt_. Malgré tout ce qui passait, Thomas parcourut la pièce détruite et repéra Newt, courant vers le transplat.

Deux des amis les plus proches qu’il ait jamais eu. Teresa et Chuck. Et WICKED les lui avait enlevées.

« Je suis tellement désolé », lui murmura Thomas, sachant qu’elle n’entendrait pas. « Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Sa bouche bougea, travaillant pour parler, et il se pencha pour comprendre ce qu’elle essayait de dire. »

« Moi … aussi », murmura-t-elle. « J’ai seulement … pris soin de … »

Et puis Thomas sentit que des bras le traînaient sur ses pieds, l’arrachant d’elle. Il n’avait pas l’énergie ou la volonté à se battre.

Teresa était partie.

Et soudainement, le mur du fond de la salle de stockage explosa, tombant au sol en lambeaux, des flammes léchant dans les espaces ouverts, et le reste du plafond commençait à s’effondrer. Chaque centimètre de l’immeuble commençait à tomber une fois pour toutes. Puis il sentit Newt, Minho et Brenda à ses côtés. Ils atteignirent la porte de la salle de maintenance, se faufilant à l’intérieur juste à temps pour voir Gally disparaître à travers le transplat. Tous les autres étaient déjà partis.

S’ils n’avaient pas passé le transplat en quelques secondes, ils seraient morts. Le son des choses qui s’écrasent et s’effondrent se rapprochait et devenait de plus en plus fort. Quand Thomas refusa de regarder, la main de Newt se dirigea vers le haut pour rencontrer celle de Thomas.

Et ensemble, ils sautèrent à travers le mur gris glacé.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Le nouvel endroit sur lequel il se tenait semblait en bonne santé. Et frais. Et à  _couper le souffle_. Il se sentit presque désolé pour tous ceux qui étaient encore là-bas. Ceux qui n’étaient pas arrivés jusqu’ici. Minho se leva et descendit déjà la petite colline pour rejoindre et diriger les foules. Newt tenait encore sa main, réalisa Thomas. Il sentit ses joues rougir.

« Alors, un nouveau départ ? » Newt rompit le silence. Ils finirent par s’asseoir là où ils se tenaient.

« Quoi, tu n’aimes pas ça ? » Thomas tourna la tête et ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Parce que le visage de Newt était éclairé par le soleil, le vrai soleil, et il était magnifique. Thomas sentait que son estomac se transformer en nœud et la sensation était si familière, mais si étrange.

« Non, c’est un peu chic à mon goût. » Newt s’abaissa pour s’allonger sur l’herbe et mettre ses mains sous sa tête pour se réconforter. « Non pas que je me plaigne, cependant. » Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

C’était une belle chose à regarder. Le soleil, assez chaud pour les réchauffer. Et Newt.

Et cela lui rappelait quelque chose, Newt avait toujours la Braise. Même si toute la nouvelle population qu’Ava Paige avait envoyée ici, Newt avait toujours le virus. Cela n’affectera aucun d’entre eux, mais Newt deviendrait un Fondu et passerait sûrement par les symptômes du virus. Et Thomas n’aurait rien d’autre à faire que de le tuer.

Le cœur de Thomas tomba une fois de plus.

Newt sentit évidemment la tension ressentie par Thomas, parce qu’il se leva pour s’asseoir, l’inquiétude clairement écrite sur l’expression de Newt. « Tommy, tu vas bien ? »

Thomas ne savait pas quoi dire. Ils avaient enfin senti la paix. Après tout ce qu’ils avaient traversé, le labyrinthe, tous les procès, les morts, les Griffeurs, après tout, ils méritaient la  _paix_. Et Thomas ne l’aura pas sans Newt. « Je vais bien. Je pense juste. »

« Eh bien, quoi que pense ta tête d’éléphant, crache le morceau. » Dit Newt sur un ton qui était vraiment sérieux. Mais pouvaient-ils vraiment en discuter ? Souffrir en silence. Thomas pouvait-il même l’exprimer avec des mots ? Sachant qu’ils se contenteraient probablement de le dire de la manière la plus désagréable, Thomas se contenta de :

« Tu as toujours la Braise, Newt. »

Le silence faillit faire s’effondrer Thomas, mais il entendit ensuite le ricanement familier que Newt utilisait toujours lorsqu’il taquinait Thomas. « Bon sang, Tommy. La prochaine fois que j’oublierai le nombre d’orteils que j’ai, assure-toi de les compter. »

Mais Newt était le seul à rire. Parce que Thomas était sérieux maintenant. Il ne prendra même pas le risque de perdre Newt à nouveau. « Je suis sérieux, Newt. Un jour, qui sait combien de temps cela prendra, tu perdras le contrôle de toi-même. Et il n’y a rien d’autre à faire que de te tuer. » Thomas s’arrêta et regarda Newt qui ne souriait plus. « Je ne peux pas revivre ça. »

« Qui a dit que tu dois le faire ? » L’oreille de Thomas se releva. Ce n’était pas la voix de Newt. C’était Brenda. Il leva les yeux, Newt se retourna pour voir Brenda tenir une petite fiole contenant un liquide rouge à l’intérieur.

« Comment ça, je n’ai pas à le faire ? » Demanda Thomas avec espoir, remplissant lentement son cœur. Quand lui et Newt partagèrent un regard, Newt avait la même expression que lui.

_Serait-ce possible ?_

« Ceci, Thomas, Newt. C’est le remède. »

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Il fallut du temps pour convaincre que ce n’était pas un piège que WICKED avait mis en place pour eux, et finalement, ils s’étaient tous mis d’accord pour que Newt prenne le remède.

« Comment sais-tu que ça ne le tuera pas ? » Demanda Minho, la méfiance se montrant dans ses yeux. Ils étaient assis sous le grand arbre à quelques kilomètres de la foule. À côté de Minho, il y avait Thomas, puis Newt, Gally et, finalement, Brenda.

« Je le sais, car j’étais là quand Ava Paige l’avait testé sur un Griffeur. Il s’appelle Sebastian. Il n’était qu’à quelques nuits à subir la Braise. Et ça avait fonctionné. Le remède l’a guéri. » Dit-elle avec confiance. Mais apparemment, comme toujours, Minho n’était pas satisfait.

« Alors, pourquoi ne l’as-tu pas répandu plus tôt pour les autres Griffeurs ? »

« Parce que nous ne savions pas encore si c’était stable. » Répondit-elle en prenant une bouchée de sa pomme. « Tout ce dont nous avions besoin, c’était le sang de Thomas. Pour compléter le plan. Et cet endroit ? Ça faisait partie du plan. » Et Brenda se leva, essuyant la saleté sur son pantalon. Elle montra du doigt un vieil immeuble apparemment détruit près du transplat. Assez grand pour savoir que c’était autrefois une usine. « Ce bâtiment, là-bas, était déjà connecté à l’usine de WICKED. Nous avions déjà prévu qu’une fois que nous aurons terminé le plan avec l’aide de votre zone mortelle, notre usine commencera à produire des remèdes immédiatement et à l’expédier dans le monde entier ». Elle finit et se retourna, faisant face aux garçons maintenant confus.

« Eh bien, combien y a-t-il de "nous" et "notre" ? Étant donné que certains d’entre vous ne le savaient pas ou ils faisaient tous semblant. » Thomas se surprit à parler.

« Non, certains d’entre eux étaient inconscients du plan. Et nous avons tendance à le garder comme ça. Mais maintenant que notre quartier général n’est rien d’autre que des morceaux, je suis sûr que 15% de la population humaine est morte. » Elle haussa les épaules comme si cela ne le dérangeait pas du tout. « Eh bien, je vais aller dormir. Les cabines que nous installons ici sont  _super_  sympas. » Et sur cela, Brenda se retourna encore une fois et laissa les garçons avant de s’arrêter et de dire : « Newt, prend ce fichu remède et va mieux. »

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Quand Newt se réveilla, Thomas s’assit et mit sa main sur le front de Newt.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fous, Tommy ? » Grogna Newt, sa voix était si rauque à cause de sa commotion cérébrale. Newt avait fini par prendre le remède et s’était évanoui. Ce qui avait effrayé Thomas et Minho. Ils espéraient que le remède fonctionnerait.

« Je prends soin de toi, Newt. C’est que je suis en train de faire. » Thomas retira le drap et se leva pour vérifier le tiroir à médicaments près de la salle de bain. Après avoir brouillé des mots qu’il ne reconnaissait pas, il finit par opter pour un flacon bleu avec  _Pour les maux de tête et la fièvre_  écrit dessus. Il prit une des pilules et apporta l’eau que Thomas avait déjà préparée avant de les remettre à Newt.

« As-tu dormi ici ? Combien de temps ai-je été inconscient ? » Newt se précipita malgré les médicaments qu’il venait de prendre.

« Hé, ralentis quand tu parles, veux-tu. Et oui, j’ai dormi ici. Brenda nous a donné la plus grande cabine du coin. Tu as été inconscient pendant … » Il vérifia l’horloge numérique sur sa table de chevet. « Exactement quinze heures. »

Newt répondit par un simple bourdonnement. Les médicaments faisaient déjà effet.

« Je n’ai pas dormi un seul moment pendant ces quinze heures. » Thomas soupira, passant sa main sur son visage. C’était une habitude. « Je voulais être là à ton réveil. » Un autre silence. Et Thomas décida que toutes les choses dont il voulait parler pouvaient attendre jusqu’à ce qu’il se réveille plus tard.

Mais Newt avait des idées différentes.

« Donc, on ne pourra jamais parler de ce baiser. » Newt posa sa main droite sur sa tête pour le soutenir et sa main gauche traçant des lignes le long de la poitrine de Thomas. Newt sentit le cœur de Thomas tambouriner sous ses doigts minces. Il l’avait eu.

« Tu t’en es souvenu ? »

« Bien sûr que je l’ai fait, tu m’as roulé une pelle. » Newt plaqua légèrement sa main sur la poitrine de Thomas. Le sourire aux lèvres. Et ensuite, il le remplaça par un froncement léger de sourcils. « La meilleure chose que tu ne m’aies jamais faite. »

« Pourquoi ? » Le cœur de Thomas était certainement audible dans tout le paradis. Il n’avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant, le genre de nausées qui lui faisaient du bien, la façon dont il avait soudainement besoin d’air.

« Parce que tu m’as sauvé, Tommy. C’est ce que tu as fait. » Le bras de Newt qui tenait sa tête s’éclipsa et soudainement, il eut des lèvres sur la bouche de Thomas. C’était arrivé si vite et le cœur de Thomas battit incroyablement plus vite. Et par réflexe, les mains de Thomas étaient sur les hanches de Newt, le guidant vers le haut pour que Newt puisse se coucher sur lui. Le baiser devint finalement plus profond et plus rapide, les mains se déplaçant sur toutes les parcelles de peaux qu’elle pouvait toucher. Puis leurs chemises avaient été enlevées et quand leurs poitrines nues se touchèrent, oh, cela leur envoyait des étincelles à travers la colonne vertébrale de Thomas.

« Mon dieu, je te veux, Newt. » Chuchota Thomas, se pencha sur ses coudes pour embrasser le cou de Newt. Il jeta sa tête sur le côté, donnant à Thomas un meilleur accès. Thomas embrassa, lécha et suça. Se déplaçant jusqu’à la mâchoire de Newt, puis son lobe d’oreille. Newt répondit à tous ses baisers en lui frottant l’entrejambe dans un mouvement lent de haut en bas qui les firent gémir tous les deux. Newt le fit encore et Thomas était  _si_  proche de la libération, mais il s’était retenu pour que cela puisse durer plus longtemps. Et Thomas les retourna, alors il était maintenant au-dessus. Il embrassa la poitrine de Newt et descendit le long de son ventre jusqu’à sa ceinture. Thomas ne réfléchit pas quand il ouvrit et tira le pantalon et le boxer de Newt. Et ce dernier ne s’en plaignit pas.

La bite de Newt était déjà mouillée avec l’aide de son liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Et la vue était à couper le souffle. Thomas dut se lever et regarder fixement. C’était flippant, mais il s’allongea pour embrasser Newt à nouveau. Cette fois plus lentement. « Oh mon dieu, Newt. Je te veux tellement. »

Newt tira ensuite Thomas et l’embrassa durement. Quand Newt se retira, avec la lèvre inférieure de Thomas entre la bouche de Newt, ce dernier dit : « Prends-moi, Tommy. »

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

La prochaine fois que Thomas se réveilla, Newt était dans la même position que la veille, la main nichée sous la tête, sauf qu’il était nu. Et Thomas préférait cette façon de faire. Newt avait un sourire bâclé sur son visage et Thomas ne se rendait pas compte qu’il avait le même sourire.

La première chose que Newt dit ce matin-là, c’était : « Je ne t’ai jamais détesté. »

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à féliciter l'auteur sur l'histoire originale ♥


End file.
